


Mosquito kisses

by Knight_Shade



Series: Hopeless Opus [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: A haiku about seeking comfort.
Series: Hopeless Opus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370689
Kudos: 4





	Mosquito kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Blizzard see Kikuras Rapids zone. Text only poem after image in case the image does not work.

I know you love me,

But, your love comforts less than

Mosquito kisses.


End file.
